Xenologue 6: Beginning of the End
The journey to Mount Prism takes altogether way longer than it reasonably should. The longer Grima exists in the world, the more Risen start to appear. The trip to the mountain constantly gets interrupted by the unending onslaught of ghostly soldiers, and every moment that's not spent marching or fighting is spent healing injuries from the previous battle. Barbara quickly establishes herself as the best healer of the group, giving Alicia and Kelsie some pointers as she goes. One person who is technically a healer approaches her for help too as she tends to an injury Will had sustained. Danica: Hey. Barbara: Hm? Oh, hello Danica. Did you need a pick-me-up too? Will: Get in line because she's pickin' me up right now, if you know what I'm saying. Barbara: Yeah, no. Not doing anything ''in that way. You're not my type. '''Will': And you're not mine. I'm too gay for you. Danica: ...Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me a pointer or two on healing. Barbara: I didn't know you were a healing class. Danica: Trickster, yeah. I hadn't mentioned it yet because I don't want to divide my skills too much. But now that I'm good at fighting, I feel like I should try to heal people. Barbara: Sounds good! Okay, I'll hook you up with a heal staff and show you the ropes. Let's start on our guinea pig Will here. Will: GAYnea pig is more like it! Barbara: I heard you the first time, don't make me bop you with a staff. Danica: That sounds like a fun perk to healing people. Nearby, a couple New Shepherds take a well deserved rest. Bohl: Oh gods, we have been dropping the gammut this week. Spencer: I'm too tired to correct you, but yeah, you're right. Justice: This has been the longest, shittiest hike ever. Mason: How do you think those of us who are walking feel? Spencer: It's alright, guys. We're getting there. We'll make it. Bohl: I believe you but...what makes you so suring? Without a word, Spencer looks at the Forum Emblem strapped to his arm. '' '''Spencer': I don't think we would have made it this far if we were meant to lose. Shed: If you ask Grima, we are meant to lose here. I wouldn't put too much stock into that destiny bull if I were you. Spencer: Right. We make our own fate. No matter what a god may say, am I right? Shed: There you go. We can't have our de facto leader spouting that kind of stuff at us. Spencer: Wait, you think I'm your leader? Shed: De facto, yes. Spencer: What does that mean? Shed: That just means you're basically our leader in everything but name. Spencer: But...why? Bohl: I cannot say all for us, but I follow you because you are smart and strong. Justice: You've got the most leader-like qualities of all of us, so it just seems natural. And that's coming from the son of a prince, so you know it's true. Mason: You're like a cousin to me, man, and I know more than anyone that you're a natural born leader. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. Spencer: Good, because that's where we are now. Justice: Haha, good one! I should tell Augustus that one. Shed: He doesn't need his ego stroked that ''much. Leaders gotta be modest too. '''Spencer': Thanks, guys. Now let's get ourselves up that mountain! With a cheer, the group starts moving again, making a beeline for the mountain on the horizon. '' ''The next few hours of travel are peaceful, which should be relaxing, but the lack of enemies in their path is unsettling to most of the Shepherds. '' '''Janice': Okay, what the hell? This is the longest we've gone without seeing any bad guys, so what gives? Leslie: I'd say don't test our luck, but our luck is already getting tested with every step we take. Chuck: Maybe Grima gave up? Maybe he's seen the error of his ways and wants us to call Naga to punish him for destroying the world! Will: Oh yeah, and while we're at it, let's just ask him to sit down for some tea and a good emotional bonding sesh! Chuck: Yeah! Will: I was being sarcastic, Chuck. Maddie: I wish he would quit. I'd bring some cookies to that tea party. Will: ...Well, there's nothing wrong with wishful thinking. I guess. Bringing up the rear of the group are Jayde and Harley, the former clutching a beaststone to her chest. '' '''Harley': What's with the stone? I mean, I know it's what you use to transform, but is that one special? Jayde: Yeah, I picked this one up from that castle we went to. It was the only one there, so I can safely assume this was the one my mom was using when she died. Harley: Ah, I see. At least you have something left of her. The rest of us aren't as lucky. Jayde: True, but you have something too. Harley: I do? Jayde: Sure. You have your mom's hair. It's not exactly as real of a memento as this is, but sometimes, you just gotta make due with what you have. Harley: You're right. Jayde: *sigh* Harley: What's that for? Jayde: I was gonna say more, but I don't want to bum you out. Harley: Heh, I don't think you have to worry too hard about doing that. We're kind of in a messy situation already. Jayde: Well I just...I wish I knew both my parents like you did. A moment passes, both girls just looking ahead silently. Harley: If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't say I knew my dad, exactly. Jayde: What do you mean? Harley: My dad was...broken. And sick. My mom would tell me stories of how he used to be. So happy and full of life. And then I'd look at him and think about how those sounded like stories of someone who was most certainly not the pale guy I was looking at. Justice: I hear ya, girls. Jayde: Hey, don't be eavesdropping!! Justice: I'm not, I just heard about the not knowing your dad part. I didn't know mine either. Jayde: Oh right, I forgot. Sorry, Justice. Justice: It's fine. Harley: Hey, look on the bright side. If Spencer's plan works, we'll all get to go back in time and meet our dads. Jayde: ...Oh my gods, you're right! I hadn't thought of that. Justice: That sounds nice. I've heard nothing but good things about my dad. Do you think he'll be proud to have such a skilled rider as a son? Harley: I don't see why not. Justice: Yeah! Oh, I have to go ask Spencer something. Without another word, Justice rushes to the front of the group. Justice: Hey Spencer! Spencer: Yeah? Justice: If we're going back in time, we should have disguises. Spencer: ...Why? Justice: We don't want anyone recognizing us. Spencer: Who would do that? If we exist in the time we go back to, we'll be babies. Justice: But they'd recognize our names! Spencer: I...guess? Justice: Come on, let's do it. Spencer: ...You just want to do my hair, don't you? Justice: It's been a while since I've done a good dye job. Spencer: Ugh, fine. I'll get a disguise, but I doubt it'll be necessary. Justice: Sweet! So what'll it be? Spencer: Uh... He holds up Ragnell, the golden sheen of the sword giving him an idea. Spencer: How about Ike? Justice: That could work. Then you could sport mine and Janice's hair color. I'll grab some dye! Spencer: From where? Justice: You'd by surprised what people make dye out of. Without offering any further explanation, Justice flies off to gather materials, leaving Spencer to shake his head. '' '''Spencer': Weirdo. Alicia: Hm, he may have a point, actually. Spencer: What do you mean? Alicia: Well, you can't run around with your family's brand pasted on your forehead like that. Even if you don't exist yet, you'll obviously be a Frarian royal, which could raise some red flags. Spencer's hand shoots up to his forehead and he traces his birthmark warily. Spencer: You're right. I should at least cover that. But how? Alicia: Do you have a headband handy? Spencer: Janice has her bandana, but I don't think she'll be willing to give that up for longer than it takes to bathe. Maddie: Hey, I have an idea. She hops off her pegasus and rummages around in a knapsack on its flank. Eventually, she produces a long, green ribbon. '' '''Maddie': Here, this was tied to the head of my spear when we set out. I don't know why people tie this kinda thing to weapons like that, but I found it annoying so I took it off. Spencer: That could work if it were shorter. But I can fix that rather easily. Maddie: Cool. You know, I feel like I should say something poetic and meaningful about giving you this, but it was really just a decoration on my lance, so... Spencer: Ha ha, I understand. Augustus: You know, you bring up a good point. Spencer: Ah! How long have you been there? Augustus: Long enough. But anyway, have you ever seen Janice take off that damn bandana for more than like, five minutes? That thing must be so gross by now. Spencer: Er, right. I guess? Thanks for the input. Augustus: You know it! Spencer: Anyway, thanks Maddie. Maddie: No problem. A few moments later, a frantic, blue-handed Justice approaches the group, his pegasus more frazzled than he is. '' '''Justice': Guys! We've got company, and lots of it. A groan makes its way through the crowd as the Shepherds begin to prepare for battle. Augustus: Man, I shouldn't have started to get my hopes up that we were done. Chuck: Just a little farther to go, guys. We can do this. Since they're prepared, they do rather well once the wave of enemies sets upon them. Unfortunately, being ready to battle doesn't last, as it isn't long until the hordes of Risen start to overwhelm the Shepherds. Harley: Damn it, we're too outnumbered! We have to retreat. Shed: Are you insane? We can't retreat from this many goons! Will: Heh...you said goons. What are you, a children's book villain? Alicia: How far is it to the mountaintop? Mason: Shouldn't be another day or so. Why do you ask? Alicia: If I can get two extra tomes... Bohl: I can give you tomes! Bohl has tome for miles! Alicia: Give me the strongest ones you've got. A confused Bohl pulls three extremely powerful tomes from his bag. Bohl: I've got a Rexcalibur, Bolganone, and Thoron. Alicia: Give them here! Once she has what she requested, she takes a deep breath. Without a word, she jumps into the enemy's ranks, throwing herself head-first into the biggest group of Risen. Mason: Alicia! Alicia: DON'T STAND IN OUR WAY! Suddenly, the group of Risen she vanished into explodes in a vortex of lightning, fire and wind. The Shepherds gasp at the display of incredible magic, and Barbara runs into the crater once the smoke starts to clear. Barbara: Alicia, are you okay? From the smoke she helps a battered Alicia, who is cradling the three tomes to her chest for dear life. '' '''Alicia': I'm okay. And I didn't break the tomes. That part's a surprise. Barbara: Which part? Alicia: ...Both parts. Barbara: Here, I'll give you a heal. Chuck: That was amazing!! How did you manage that? Alicia: Heh, I'm not sure myself. Shed: Don't celebrate just yet. That wasn't all of them. Alicia: Wait, really? Damn it... Like he said, another group of Risen emerge from the shadows, ready to do battle. This group is the same size as the one Alicia just wiped out. Janice: Gods, damn it. Barbara: Oh, I get it. They're not trying to kill us anymore. They're trying to wear us down. Spencer: We can't keep fighting like this. Alicia: You won't have to. Spencer: What? Alicia: You guys go. I'll take care of these guys. Bohl: Are you having lost of it? You can't fight all of them! Alicia: I just did, didn't I? Don't worry guys, I'll catch up. Now go before more of them show up! Barbara: Guys, she's right. You go. I'll hang back and make sure she can catch up. Kelsie: But...you're our best healer! Barbara: We'll be fine! Go! The Shepherds hesitantly move forward, everyone wishing the girls luck as they go. Once they're out of earshot, Alicia smiles at Barbara. Alicia: Thanks for hanging back. You do know I'm not expecting to survive this, right? Barbara: Yeah, I know. I don't think we will either, but if I'm here to heal you, we'll at least survive longer. Alicia: Thanks, Barbara. Now let's do this. Barbara: For the past. Alicia: For the past! The girls run into their final battle, determined to buy the Shepherds as much time as possible. '' ''Meanwhile, the Shepherds put as much distance between the battle and themselves as they can. Chuck: So, uh, do you think they'll be okay? Shed: Do you want me to be honest, or do you want me to lie? Chuck: I'm trying to keep my head up, so... Shed: Them you want a lie. In that case, I'm sure they'll be fine. Chuck: Oh boy... Justice: Okay Spence, I've got the stuff to dye your hair. Spencer: Are we really still on that? I have something to cover my mark with, so why should we go further? Justice: Oh come on! Your ribbon's just like Ike's headband, so we should definitely go all the way with this. Spencer: Fine. Can you do it while we're moving? Justice: It won't be easy, but I can definitely try. Spencer: Then go for it. Meanwhile, Alicia and Barbara are quickly being overwhelmed by Risen. They stop to take a breather in time to see the Risen step back, like they're taking a break too. Alicia: What... Are we dead or are they stepping off? Barbara: I have a bad feeling about this... As if on cue, the horde parts to reveal someone approaching the two with a sword drawn. Alicia: That person looks alive. Barbara: That's either impossibly good, or really ''bad... '???: When I saw this battle was still going, I thought the entire force was here, but seeing just the two of you is...impressive. '''Alicia: Who are you? The man's eyes start glowing bright red and the ground trembles beneath him. '' '''Alicia': Oh gods, that's Grima. Barbara: Huh. Grima: Unfortunately, your fight ends here. Barbara: Hm... I thought you'd be bigger. Grima: Wh-what? Barbara: I dunno, when I think about a demon god, destroyer of worlds having a human body, I guess I imagine that human body having more muscle mass. Alicia: ...Are you fucking serious? Barbara: What? Didn't you imagine someone more attractive? Alicia: No, I imagined a jerk who destroys worlds! Where's your mind be— Grima: SILENCE. The ground shakes violently, knocking Alicia to the ground. Alicia: See? You pissed him off. Good jo— She's cut off again by an impossibly loud roar and Grima's human body dissolving. Before they know it, the girls are facing down the dragon form of Grima himself. As his maw starts to fill with flames, the two lone Shepherds look at each other. Barbara: I guess this is where we die after all. Alicia: I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. The explosion is felt for miles, and several of the New Shepherds turn their heads to look back on the cloud rising in the distance. Their hearts sink. Kelsie: Did...did he catch up to them? Shed: No time to think about that. We need to keep going. Kelsie: But... With a sniffle, Kelsie keeps moving, having to accept the fact that she is now the best of two healers in the whole squad. '' ''A few hours later, the Shepherds come across a huge chasm with one measly rope bridge spanning its length. '' '''Shed': This doesn't look foreboding at all. Nope. Will: Hey, sarcastic jokes are supposed to be my thing. Augustus: Our thing. Shed: Two...er, three can play at that game. Who died and made you king of jokes? Besides, well, everyone. Will: You, my friend, are speaking my language. Augustus: How could you abandon me so quickly? I...I feel so betrayed! Shed: There's plenty of Will to go around, my dude. Will: Yeah! Danica: I can't wait to be in a larger force so I can ditch these bozos. Spencer: Enough joking around, let's get across. The group starts to cross the bridge, unaffected by how deep the drop would be if it gave out. Space is limited, so Will and Maddie fly their mounts on either side, hovering over the black pit below. '' '''Maddie': Something tells me we should be more careful here. I have a bad feeling about this bridge. Chuck: Aw, don't worry about it. The whole “bridge going out while people are on it” thing only happens in stories and stuff. We don't have to worry about anything. Suddenly, a stray gust of wind causes shivers to go down Maddie's spine. Will: Heh, look at who's scared of the wind. Bohl: Well, wind magic is good verse flying units, so... Will: Blah blah blah. Do you see any enemies anywhere? Me neither. Another sound is heard, but this one isn't wind. What sounds like a bowstring getting pulled back echoes around the canyon, and everyone looks at Harley, who merely shrugs. '' '''Harley': My bow's on my back. Spencer: Then why did that sound like someone pulled a bowstring right behind us? Jayde's eyes go wide, hearing what's coming next, but before anyone can respond, a flurry of arrows soars up from the bottom of the chasm. Arrows puncture the bottom of the bridge, the bottom of one Shepherd's foot, and most importantly, the flanks of Maddie and Will's mounts. Too startled by the sudden shrieks of her pegasus to move, Maddie merely clings to her mount as they both spiral down into the abyss. '' '''Spencer': Maddie! Will, meanwhile, leaps from his griffon, but smashes his face on the bridge. He clings to the side, barely stopping himself from slipping right off. '' '''Shed': Will! Augustus: Will! Hold on buddy, we've got you! The two kneel down and offer Will their hands, but he's too busy sobbing and watching his nose bleed onto the wooden planks. Another volley of arrows rises from the depths and cause all but two of the Shepherds to run across the bridge. Will screams as the arrows pierce his own flesh. '' '''Will': Just leave me! Shed: We can't leave you behind, buddy. Augustus: Yeah, you're too important to us. Will: I'm useless without my griffon...Just go! A determined Shed grabs Will's hand and struggle to pull him up, but a third volley finds an arrow going through the plank beneath him and piercing his foot. Caught off guard by the pain, he lets go, causing a barely conscious Will to bang his face against the bridge again and slip off the side. Augustus: No! He dives for his friend, but by the time he reaches his hand down, Will is out of his reach, falling limply into the canyon below. '' '''Augustus': Will! Shed: Let's go, man. We can't die here too. Augustus: I...I guess. Let's go. They start running across the bridge to catch up with the Shepherds. They come to one in particular faster than the rest. '' '''Shed': Leslie? You alright? Leslie: One of the arrows in the first wave got my foot. I'm having trouble keeping up. Shed: Here, I gotcha. He takes Leslie's arm and starts helping her keep pace as another wave of arrows assaults the bottom of the bridge. In the main group of Shepherds, one starts to nervously peer at the ropes holding them up. '' '''Mason': Uh, guys? These ropes can't last forever. Another wave and they might give out. Chuck: Run faster, then! The main group speeds up as the sound of one giant bowstring drawing back sounds again. '' '''Leslie': Oh god, they're coming again! Augustus: We got this, don't give up. One final wave approaches. Leslie hears them coming and wrestles from Shed's grasp, falling to the ground. '' '''Leslie': GO! I'm already injured, leave me behind! The ropes can't take the further abuse of hundreds of arrows and give out. The main group of Shepherds barely manages to jump to solid ground as the trio left behind starts to fall with the bridge. Janice: Shed! Justice: Augustus! Leslie! The remaining flying units fly out to catch their falling comrades. Justice grabs Augustus' arm and hoists him on his horse, while Janice's wyvern manages to catch Shed in its talons. '' '''Shed': Leslie! Get Leslie! Janice: She's too far down. If we go after her, we risk killing our steeds. Shed: No! Before more arrows can be fired, Justice and Janice touch back down on solid ground with their teammates. '' '''Augustus': What the hell just happened? How'd they get the drop on us? Harley: The only explanation I can think of is a bunch of snipers stationed at the bottom with long bows. Bohl: Brilliant. Jayde: That sounds like the kind of clever move our dads would pull, huh? Spencer: Well, we're up here and the archers are still down there, so let's get moving. The Shepherds turn to see a horde of Risen standing in their way. '' '''Mason': Or we could...you know...not. Danica: For fuck's sake, can we not catch a damn break? Chuck: No time to complain. Let's do this! With Chuck's rallying cry, the Shepherds jump into battle, only slightly affected by the losses they just suffered. As the battle rages, Kelsie has to work harder to compensate for Barbara and Alicia's absence. '' '''Kelsie': Need any help...uh, you? Spencer: What...? Kelsie: Oh! Sorry Spence, your new hair threw me off. Spencer: Ah, right. Sorry about that. Justice: Hey I work fast, huh? Kelsie: Heh, you sure do. Spencer: Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I'm good. Suddenly, a scream cuts them off. Spencer: But sounds like somebody is not. Kelsie: On it! She gallops off and finds a wounded Jayde struggling against several attacking Risen. '' '''Kelsie': Jayde! Chuck: I got you! With another battle cry, Chuck jumps down and slices one of the Risen completely in half with one clean swing of his axe. He then continues to help Jayde dispatch the rest of her attackers. Once they've cleared the area, he turns to Jayde with a smile. Chuck: Sorry I took so long. Jayde: Wow...Say, you're pretty strong, aren't you? Chuck: I don't brag, but yeah, I've been working hard at being strong my whole life. Jayde: I could use such a big, strong man in my life to protect me. Chuck: Well, we are traveling together so I can stick around you for a little bit. You seem like you can handle yourself, though, what with being a huge bunny monster and all. Jayde: No, I mean like...in my life. You know? Chuck: Hm, not quite...What do you mean by that? Jayde: Damn it Chuck, I want you in my— Harley: Jayde, Chuck, watch out! The two step out of the way just in time for an arrow to sprout from a Risen that had snuck up on them. '' '''Harley': Be more careful. Jayde: *sigh* I guess I'll hit on you later, Chuck. Keep an eye out, though! Chuck: Uh, alright, I guess. As the battle continues, it's starting to look like the Shepherds are going to be moving on soon. The number of Risen is dwindling and the fight is drawing to a close, which makes the recent losses slightly less difficult to bear. '' '''Shed': Looks like we should be wrapping up here shortly, guys. Spencer: Finally. We're so close, this can't end soon enough. Shed: You don't think Naga can resurrect people, do you? Harley: Even if she does have that power, we can't ask her to bring our friends back. Shed: Why not? Harley: What if she can only do one thing for us? I wish they hadn't died just as much as you do, but bringing them back and having her leave would only make them have to die again. Shed: Why would she only do one thing? I feel like this is some kind of extenuating circumstance. Harley: Maybe you're right. I dunno. Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling violently. The combatants all stop in their tracks to look around for the source of this quake, and are soon given their answer when the entire chasm behind them erupts in purple, evil flames. Spencer's heart sinks, this sight being very familiar to him. The rest of the Shepherds get in close to watch the world open up before them. From the pillar of flames rises Grima in his full-sized dragon form. '' '''Grima': We meet again, Frar prince. The sight of this massive dragon staring down at them causes most of the Shepherds to drop their weapons in anguish, and a couple cry out in fear. Grima: I've been having fun playing with you, but now I fear I must step in. Justice: P-playing with us? The dragon roars, shaking the ground beneath everyone's feet. As he speaks, Risen rise from the edge of the canyon and start advancing slowly on the Shepherds. Grima: You honestly think I've let you get this far because I couldn't catch up? Mason: We were hoping so... Grima: The game ends now. I can't allow you to get any closer to summoning Naga. Spencer: Damn it...we can't outrun this. It's...over. Grima: Don't feel too bad, you were always destined to die here. Shed: You're wrong. We aren't destined to do anything. With a steadfast look, Shed breaks from the group and approaches Grima with his sword drawn alone. Grima: You are like an insect to me, and your sword a blade of grass. Don't play the hero. Before Shed can respond, Chuck separates from the pack as well and stands next to him with his axe ready. Chuck: We may be insects to a god like you, but even someone as small as us can fight back against the fate someone else chose for us. Shed: We make our own fate! And...if any of us survive here today, I hope they never forget that. Spencer's eyes widen as Grima's mouth starts to smoke. Grima: Noble last words. As his mouth opens, a fireball preparing to be fired from inside, Spencer desperately holds the Forum Emblem high in the air. Spencer: Naga, help us! Grima: DIE! The fireball explodes from his mouth and the Forum Emblem starts glowing with a harsh light simultaneously. The fireball envelopes Shed and Chuck, and that's the last thing the Shepherds see. They scream and close their eyes, but the fiery death they expect doesn't come. Instead, all noise seems to cease and a sense of tranquility falls over the group. They open their eyes and see a bright white dome surrounding them, the walls just transparent enough to see a river of black fire on all sides. '' '''Justice': What the hell is this? Jayde: Chuck! I loved you! Janice: Hey, open your eyes. Jayde: I...what? What's this? Bohl: Is this what Heaven looks like? Kelsie places a hand on the wall of the dome and looks through to see the fires subsiding. '' '''Kelsie': I doubt it. When the fire dies down, they hear a roar from outside the dome, and look up to see that Grima is being confronted by a giant green dragon with what seems like long, flowing green hair. He turns and flies off, his huge body taking several seconds to fully leave the chasm he was nestled in. The green dragon and the protective dome dissolve, and are replaced by a tall, ghostly figure staring them down. Naga: Normally, I must test your worthiness to speak to me, but this is a special case. I am Naga, and I have come to grant your wish. Spencer: Wow...you came to save us. Naga: I am sorry I could not spare your friends. Jayde: Can you bring them back? One of them was gonna be my baby daddy. Naga: Er, no...I cannot restore lost life. Mason: Is there anything you can do? Naga: It will depend on your request. Be aware though that, after this, I will depart to fight him. Bohl: So you can beat him for us! Naga: Unfortunately, I cannot. We are equal in every way. A battle between us would only accelerate the destruction of the Earth. The only thing I can do is stop him from creating his own world. Bohl: Oh... Spencer: Then I guess we go with my own plan. Naga, I would like to take the opportunity to travel back in time and stop this all from happening. The divine dragon smiles. Naga: That is a request I can grant you. I can take you back to before this all got started, but there are no guarantees all of you will land in the same place at the same time. Spencer: That's fine. We'll manage. Naga: So be it. ---- Naga raised her hand and waved it through the air, her power coursing through the Earth and making the grass at her feet seem slightly less dead. A bright blue portal opened behind her like a giant eye, the border around it marked with the twelve zodiac signs. “I warn you that the world on the other end may not be how you expect it to be.” The Shepherds looked between each other and nodded, some gulping in anticipation. “We can do this, right guys?” Spencer turned around to see the rest of his group nod nervously. Suddenly, Jayde's eyes widened and her ears perked up. “Right! We can see our parents on the other side!” A shout of happiness rippled through the group. The sole exception to the excitement being Janice, who reached up and tugged at her bandana. Seeing this gesture reminded Spencer of his gift from Maddie. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the long, green band. He placed it over his birthmark and tied it behind his head, completing his Ike disguise. Justice patted him on the back confidently and nodded. “That dye job should hold for quite a while. Hopefully it won't be too long before we see each other, but when we do meet up again, I'll re-dye your hair.” “Sure, I guess,” Spencer said with a shrug. He picked Ragnell up off and ground and rested the broadsword on his shoulder. “Alright...” “Are you ready?” Naga asked. Spencer heaved a sigh. “Ready as I'll ever be,” he responded. Before Naga could respond, the ground started rumbling again, a roar audible in the distance. Naga's expression hardened and she turned to face the source of the sound. “Grima's on his way back. I will hold him off, but you must make haste.” With another raise of her ghostly hand, the protective dome appeared around them once more and the sound of a second roaring dragon filled their ears. Spencer gulped and nodded. Now was the time. He approached the portal and turned around to face his comrades. “Alright guys. On the other side of this portal are our parents. More importantly, on the other side is a world where Grima is still slumbering. We must do our very best to stop his awakening at any cost. Be it our own life or...or worse.” The hopeful air was brought down a bit by this information, but Spencer shrugged it off. “But never forget what we are there for. We're there to prevent this,” he motioned to the barren landscape around their dome before continuing with, “from ever happening again.” Bohl nodded and stepped forward. “He is right. We are doing this for the good of the entire plant. Planet. Damn it!” Spencer laughed and put a hand on Bohl's shoulder. “You tried, buddy.” Next, it was Augustus' turn. “Also everyone, remember this. We're doing this for our families and our past selves. But also, we do this for the past selves of everyone we lost today.” Kelsie nodded and raised her staff in the air. “For the greatest healers this world's ever known, Barbara and Alicia.” Spencer nodded. “For the kind, fearless cook, Maddie. For Leslie, who came with us despite the hopeless circumstances.” Augustus could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “For Will and Shed, who taught me to be happy in dark times.” “And Chuck, who was kind and optimistic beyond measure,” Jayde said dreamily. Spencer nodded. “We do what we do for us, for them, and for this whole planet. We'll stop this future from ever happening again!” A cheer rose up from the crowd and, fueled by the adrenaline of the celebration, Spencer wordlessly turned and leapt into the portal. One by one, the Shepherds followed Spencer's lead, taking the leap of faith into the portal. Danica went silently, followed by Bohl and Jayde, who shouted out the names of people they were excited to catch up with or meet for the first time. Kelsie jumped in with a cry of, “for my dragon moms, and Barbara!” As the members of the group dwindled down, those who remained started looking between each other a bit more, the reality setting in that this could have easily been the last time they saw any of these faces again. The roaring of death, despair, the the desperate battle between dragons loomed in the background, the harsh sound tying them to the task at hand. Augustus called Will's name and hopped in, axe on his shoulder. Four people remained to jump, and Janice stared into the shifting portal and gulped, heading in silently with her wyvern, leaving three. Once Justice's battle cry of getting to see his dad again no longer echoed throughout the dome, it was down to just two people left, standing before their fates. “...You are going to follow, right?” Mason asked, clutching a tome close to his chest as he looked to the only other person left in the dome (hell, at that point, maybe even the world) dead in the eyes. “No backing out now, Harley. We fight together.” She hesitated to answer, seeing him so prepared to face whatever waited for him on the other side of the portal, in the past they were being sent to fix. This earned her a raised eyebrow, but whatever words Mason had to say next to accompany it were drowned out by a bone-shaking roar that caused the dome of safety to tremble and crack. Now was not the time for discussion, not on this side of things. Finally, Harley said, “just go and I'll meet you there. I promise!” She closed her eyes and turned away so she didn't have to watch the last of her friends make the jump. When she finally opened her eyes, Mason was long gone and most likely exactly where he needed to be on the other side. The timeline-changing portal that glimmered before her was almost too bright to stare at directly. She knew why she had to go through it: to save her parents and herself from the terrible fate they'd met with; to help her friends prevent everything from becoming a hellscape; to ensure the fallen New Shepherds lived a fulfilling life; to stop Grima at all costs. The last thought was not her own, and she shook her head to try and rid herself of it. Stopping Grima's always ''been part of the plan, no matter what the cost, and now it was time for her to make the most of the chance they were given to do just that. She took a deep breath, the rising of her chest reminding her that she was alive, and she had to act on that where others could not. Before she jumped, she reached behind her back to make sure her bow was attached to her tightly, just in case where the portal took her wasn't where she belonged. “They're all waiting for me over there,” she whispered to herself as she assumed the position everyone else had before they jumped. “Everyone's going to be looking forward to seeing me. My mother and fa...my mom and dad especially.” She looked the portal dead on, inhaling deeply one last time before she closed her eyes and made her approach. It was a leap of blind faith they'd all been making. ''CRACK! Leaving this world behind, completely unaware of all the strange changes this trip back in time was going to cause. She was driven entirely by the thought of seeing her parents again, so she failed to notice the blocky, flashing, unusual texture the portal took, unlike anything her friends had to jump through. It was a strange feeling, knowing that this world was a completely lost cause and they were essentially resetting the whole thing, hoping for a better role. She was oblivious to the fact that their protective, serene dome of safety was completely gone now. But that feeling was nothing compared to the anticipation of seeing her parents again. She failed to see the shadowy presence slipping into the portal mere seconds before she did. She jumped and the portal dissolved behind her in a pixelized, deformed mess. The world was now host to one lone divine dragon who was confused as to where her opponent disappeared off to. Current Party Future Children *Spencer. Myrmidon. An enigmatic man who thirsts for a better world. *Danica. Trickster. A cunning, flirty girl who could rob even the greatest thieves blind. *Bohl. Mage. An confusing youth with incredible intelligence and not so great speech patterns. *Jayde. Taguel. A hyperactive Taguel obsessed with the goal of making the species thrive. *Kelsie. Troubadour. A lazy, adopted child who was given everything before the world burned. *Augustus. Fighter. A fun-loving warrior with sharp wit and even sharper axes. *Janice. Wyvern Rider. A rebellious Wyvern Rider with more love for her wyvern than herself. *Justice. Pegasus Knight. A nervous boy whose top priority is exceeding his father's expectations. *Mason. Dark Mage. An uptight mage who stands for nothing and falls for anything. *Harley. Archer. A reserved girl torn between saving the world and protecting her family. 'New Shepherds' * Barbara. War Cleric. A New Shepherd who loves tough guys almost as much as her axe. * Alicia. Sage. A New Shepherd with more magic prowess than she knows what to do with. * Maddie. Dark Flier. A New Shepherd who would rather whip up some magic in the kitchen than on the battlefield. * Leslie. Sorcerer. A New Shepherd with a grim outlook on life and powerful, even more grim magic. * Chuck. Warrior. A new recruit to the Shepherds with a warm, friendly chortle but a wicked blade. * Shed. Swordmaster. A swordsman whose razor sharp wit is matched only by his awesome swords. * Will. Griffon Rider. A quirky new recruit who loves meme-ing it up almost as much as he loves fighting. Category:Story Category:DLC Category:Xenologues